Aquerkema
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: :) no tengo summary para esta historia, así que si quieren lean
1. Chapter 1

Aquerkema parte1

Un juego que cambiara la forma de pensar para todos o por lo menos para dos de ellos.

Todo comienza en una mañana tranquila, todos habían salido hacer unas cosas, importantes, pero Eli y Alfa no tenían nada que hacer

Eli: estoy aburrido, ¿quieres jugar?

Alfa: a ¿Qué quieres jugar?

Eli: no lo sé, hay que ver que juegos de mesa tenemos

Ellos se dirigieron al ático y estuvieron buscando varios juegos de mesa, así estuvieron una hora hasta que Eli encontró un juego que nunca había visto antes

Eli: ¿oye que te parece este juego?

Alfa: bien, este es un juego nuevo, nunca lo había visto antes

Eli: no, ni yo lo había visto

Alfa: haber, es un nombre extraño, pero hay que ver de qué se trata, no perdemos nada

Eli: bien, tienes razón

Ellos se pusieron a jugar en el ático, a ver si les gustaba el juego o no, después de la primera tirada, salió una tarjeta que decía, estas a punto de sufrir una explosión de volcanes de agua

Alfa: ¿Qué onda con la tarjeta?

Eli: si, tienes razón, como puede ser

Y de repente se escucharon unos ruidos

Alfa: ¿escuchaste eso?

Eli: creo que sí, déjame investigar

Eli se levantó y justo antes de que se levantara un chorro de agua muy potente se atravesó en su camino

Alfa: ¡ELI!

Eli: tranquila, estoy bien, pero ¿que fue eso?

Alfa: no, lo sé, pero…

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aquerkema parte2

Ella no acabo de decir la oración, cuando de la nada aparecieron más de esos chorros de agua, y las gotas que rebotaban y les caían a ellos estaban calientes, ellos se escondieron en un lugar alto y cuando paso todo

Eli: espera aquí, iré a ver que paso

Alfa: ten cuidado

Eli salió a ver qué pasaba, y cuando salió vio y dijo

Eli: ven

Alfa fue con Eli y dijo

Alfa: creo que ya no jugar será lo mejor

Eli: si, tienes razón

Después guardaron el juego, Eli fue hacia una ventana y vio con sencillez como pasaban unos peces, y no le dio importancia, después regreso y verifico que lo que había visto era real entonces

Eli: amor, es normal ver pasar peces por la ventana

Alfa: no, ¿Por qué?

Eli: ven a ver esto

Alfa: ¡QUE!, esto debe de ser una broma

Eli: no, creo

Alfa: entonces, ¿Por qué no se está filtrando el agua?, ¿Por qué no se ha colapsado el refugio?, esto no tiene sentido

Eli: tranquila, tal vez solo sea una broma, déjame revisar afuera

Eli se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y dijo

Eli: será, mejor que vengas a ver esto

Alfa: ¿Qué pasa?, hay esto no es posible

Ella saco una de sus manos fuera de la puerta

Alfa: correcto, esto ya me está dando miedo

Eli: mejor hay que leer las instrucciones

Alfa: si, mejor

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Aquerkema parte3

Ellos fueron a donde habían guardado el juego

Eli: bien, Aquerkema, atención exploradores oceánicos, el océano espera, Aquerkema no es un juego para cobardes, al final del juego todo volverá a la normalidad, tenemos que seguir jugando

Alfa: ¡que!, estás loco o que, ese juego solo hace aparecer cosas malas

Eli: pero, es la única forma de regresar

Alfa: no es cierto

Eli: alguna otra idea

Alfa: hay no sé, piensa tu

Eli: yo, no tengo ideas

Alfa: ah y entonces todo yo

Eli: no, pero, tú eres la lista no, tenemos que seguir jugando, bien, mi turno, a ver tiro los dados, giro la palanca y sale la tarjeta, bien, has sido ascendido, avanza ocho espacios, tu turno

Alfa: no jugare

Eli: juega

Alfa: no

Eli: juega

Alfa: de acuerdo, y dice, cuidado, pueden estar en cualquier parte y no los podrás ver, y esto que quiere decir

Eli: ¿Qué fue eso?

Alfa: no lo sé, pero parece que fue un pez o algo así, no te parece

Eli: pero en la tarjeta decía, están en todas partes y no lo puedes ver

Alfa: pero, no creo que eso sea verdad

Entonces de repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la sala, ellos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar para ver qué había pasado, y cuando llegaron, estaba todo hecho un desastre

Alfa: ¿Qué paso aquí?

De repente se vio en la sala una especie de sombra que les estaba hablando y cuando le empezaron a hablar, todo se estremeció y parte del refugio colapso

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Aquerkema parte4

Alfa: ahhh, esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué aun así no se está filtrando el agua, y porque sigue habiendo oxigeno aquí?

Eli: calma, ¿acaso quieres que nos ahoguemos?

Alfa: no, pero, ¿Qué pasa y la ciencia donde esta?

Eli: deja de pensar en la ciencia

Alfa: bien, entonces, eh, ¿Qué esperas? Tira

Eli: bien, ya voy, bien, y dice has sido ascendido a almirante, avanza ocho espacios, bien, tu turno

Alfa: yo, ya no quiero jugar

Eli: juega

Alfa: no

Eli: juega

Alfa: ¡NO!

Eli: juega

Alfa: bien, y dice te visitara el leviatán, ¿Qué es un leviatán?

Eli: no lo sé, no ha de ser malo, es visita

Entonces la casa comenzó a temblar

Eli: wow, ¿Qué pasa?

De repente algo parecido a una serpiente apareció por la ventana y comenzó a lanzar fuego por la boca

Alfa: no quería jugar, me obligaste a presionar el botón

Eli: déjame ver, la tarjeta, reprograma, ¿y esto para qué es?, luego lo descubro, tira

Alfa: de acuerdo, y dice rescata al buzo desolado

De repente llego un buzo y se puso en la ventana y saludo después los dos fueron a unos metros de la puerta y esperaron

Alfa: ¿cerraste la puerta con llave?

Eli: ya no recuerdo

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Aquerkema parte5

Entonces el buzo llego a la puerta, los dos estaban asustados, esperaban que tirara la puerta, pro solo sonó el timbre, y como ellos no abrieron el buzo entro y cerró la puerta, se quitó sus casco y dijo

Buzo: ¿Quién de ustedes me llamo?

Ellos no contestaron

Buzo: eh, ¿Quién lo hizo?

Eli: ella

Buzo: no debes delatar a tu pareja, son ella y tu nada más, y veo que tienen un gran problema con el leviatán

Eli: ¿y qué podemos hacer?

Buzo: debemos ocultarla

Eli: ¿ocultarla?, destruirán toda la casa

Buzo: ocultaremos la casa, tu, apaga todas las luces

Alfa: ¿yo?

Buzo: si, tu

Alfa: claro

Buzo: y tú, ve al sótano, apaga la flama de la caldera, sóplale como a una vela

Eli: si

Alfa: Eli, está destruyendo el sillón

Eli: oye ese el nuestro sillón

Entonces solo le prendió lumbre y lo arrojo al mar

Buzo: vamos, síguelo, vamos

El leviatán fue tras el sillón y dijeron

Buzo: leviatán, como serpientes de sangre fría, les atrae el calor, y todo lo que pueda quemar lo hace

Eli: porque no quema su hogar

Buzo: ya lo hizo, y no le basta, y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es su apetito voraz

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Aquerkema parte6

Eli: ¿y que come?

Buzo: come carne

Alfa: que bien

Buzo: la carne eres tú

Alfa: ¡que!, fuego en el mar y no se apaga, una serpiente marina de no sé cuántos metros tal vez kilómetros que come carne, y ahora que sigue, sirenas, ah, ya no puedo con esto, me largo de aquí

Eli: oye espera

Ella no le hizo caso y se fue directa a su cuarto

Buzo: ¿Qué le pasa?

Eli: ella es científica, básicamente no cree en nada de esto

Buzo: pero lo está viendo con sus propios ojos

Eli: aun así no cree si no está comprobado científicamente

Buzo: bien, vas a tener que convencerla de que vuelva a jugar

Eli: está bien, tratare

Eli fue al cuarto de Alfa y toco la puerta y no pudo decir nada cuando se escucho

Alfa: ¡NO QUIERO!

Eli: oye, todavía no sabes lo que quiero y ya estas enojada

Alfa: y, es tu turno, tira y después voy, y no vas a obligarme a jugar

Eli: ah, enserio, quieres apostar

Alfa: quiero ver que lo intentes, y ahora largo de aquí

Eli: bien

Eli bajo de nuevo con una cara de enojo tremenda y tiro

Eli: bien, wow, es dorada, un hada acuática viene pide un deseo cuando pase, ahí viene, es tiempo de pedir mi deseo

Buzo: si, así es, escúchame, piénsalo bien, no es bueno tomar decisiones cuando estás enojado, se lo que piensas y no es bueno

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Aquerkema parte7

Eli: tú no sabes lo que pienso

Buzo: si, lo sé, y no es bueno

Eli cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo

Buzo: dime que pediste

Eli: no

Buzo: dime

Eli: no, ya sabes lo que dicen si lo dices no se cumple

El buzo corrió hacia el cuarto de Alfa y toco la puerta

Buzo: Alfa, Alfa

Pero al no recibir contestación entro y vio que no había nadie, entonces llego Eli

Eli: mi deseo se cumplió

Buzo: si, felicidades, ahora jamás saldremos del océano

Alfa: no lo regañes

Buzo: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pediste?

Eli: un balón original autografiado por Cristiano Ronaldo

Alfa: ¡que!, pudiste haber deseado que saliéramos de aquí, o que todo volviera a la normalidad

Eli: lo siento, estaba gritándome

Alfa: ¿Por qué estabas gritándole?

Buzo: miren chicos, les contare un secreto, hace unos quince años, también jugué el mismo juego con mi novia, y cuando el juego empezó, las discusiones también, y al final aterrice en un hada, la misma hada en la que Eli aterrizo, y cuando paso pedí mi deseo, estaba tan enojado con ella que pedí, jamás haberla conocido, cuando lo hice me sentí muy mal, y dije, tal vez pueda volver a tirar y aterrizar en otra hada y pedir que regrese, pero el juego no me dejo, era el turno de ella, y asi acabe, en este juego atrapado para siempre

Alfa: que feo

Buzo: bien, entonces que esperamos, hora de jugar, vamos a casa

Alfa: bien, donde está el tablero

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Aquerkema parte8

Ellos fueron a donde estaba el tablero

Alfa: bien, dice perdiste el mapa, regresa un espacio, ya no hare más comentarios

Eli: bien, mi turno, otra hada acuática

Cuando el hada paso Eli volteo a ver al Buzo y le dijo

Eli: gracias por ayudarnos

Eli murmuro

Eli: deseo que el buzo recupere a su novia

Entonces apareció

Alfa: pediste que yo me duplicara

Eli: no, yo pedí que el buzo recuperara a su novia

El buzo se acercó y dijo

Buzo: Alfa, eres tu

"Alfa": ¿Quién eres?

Buzo: soy yo Eli

"Alfa": no es cierto, es el (lo dijo señalando a Eli)

Entonces Alfa se paró y fue a donde estaba "Alfa", se comenzaron a observar, después tocaron sus maños y "Alfa" desapareció

Alfa: wow

El buzo fue con Eli, puso su mano en su hombro y dijo gracias y se volvió joven hasta estar de la misma edad de Eli y desapareció

Eli: entonces se trataba de mi

Alfa: así es

Eli: bien, 10 para ganar

Alfa: 10 entendido, 1 que tonto juego, a ver dice quieres viajar en un delfín, avanza 9 espacios

Eli: ¡ganaste!

Alfa: gane

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Aquerkema parte9 capítulo final

Eli: si, ganaste, venciste a Aquerkema

Alfa: momento que es eso

Eli: Aquerkema es un ciclón

Eli, alejo a Alfa fuera del peligro, con consecuencia, él fue víctima del ciclón

Alfa: ¡ELI! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio que estaba otra vez en el ático

Eli: no tires los dados

Alfa: eh, ay Eli, pensé que te había perdido

Eli: tranquila, ya estoy contigo, y prometo que jamás volveré a discutir contigo

Alfa: te amo Eli

Eli: te amo Alfa

Los dos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno y largo beso

Eli: muy bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el juego?

Alfa: ¿Qué te parece si lo quemamos?

Eli: buena idea

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, y en esta historia me inspire en dos de mis películas favoritas, Zathura y Jumanjie **

_**Fin.**_


End file.
